Emerald to Amber, Amber to Emerald
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Final Poem! This is just a collection of poems that I wrote back in the ninth grade. They're mostly in Sakura's POV. There are a couple with Syaoran's. I hope you'll take a look at them and let me know what you think. Please read the AN I've posted first!
1. Author's Note: Table of Contents

**Poems from Ninth Grade**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

**Cardcaptor Sakura**

Syaoran + Sakura

_I wrote these poems a LONG time ago. Ninth grade, to be exact, just as the chapter title says. I wrote them for Honors English, because my teacher had us write several poems, and assigned us a Poetry Project, which he warned us about earlier, as a final project for the last semester. I hated the project because we had to write an essay EACH for all twenty poems we collected – ten poems from any other poets and ten poems written personally. I wasn't able to complete the project (and still managed to pass the class with a B) and was left with a few Cardcaptor Sakura poems since this was the time I had rediscovered the anime, Japanese version, and was totally obsessed._

_I'm going to categorize this under "COMPLETE" but I'll be updating each poem once a week._

_These are the poems I'll be updating, in this order:_

**Emotions**

            Sakura to Syaoran

**Gone**

            Sakura to Syaoran

**Heart of Ice**

            Sakura to Syaoran

**Know Nothing**

            Sakura to Syaoran

**Opposite Souls**

            The beginning of this one is a blend of Syaoran to Sakura and Sakura to Syaoran, the second stanza, the two, then the rest is Sakura to Syaoran.

            **_Bold and italicized means Syaoran_**, _just italicized means Sakura._ **_Bold, italicized, and underlined means both._**

**Smile**

            Syaoran to Sakura

**You and Me**

            Sakura to Syaoran

_So, as you can see all of them are Sakura to Syaoran, well, with a couple of exceptions. Most of them are very short, which is why I don't want to update them one by one. I hope you'll enjoy them. Please let me know what you think about them. They're very cheesy and corny. (I was fourteen!) One or two are pathetic excuses for rhyming, but I'd still like to know what others would think about my ancient work._

_Arigato!_

_Eli_

**_Oh, can anyone tell me if this post is allowed? I'm not quite sure… If it isn't I'll just blend it with the first poem…_**


	2. Emotions

**Emotions**

_His face is a case_

_So expressionless and hard_

_Always on guard_

_His eyes_

_Like two cold pools of amber_

_Keeping emotions hidden_

_So no one will get concerned_

_But they are_

_Your emotions_

_Never to be released_

_But it ain't good_

_Try and hide them_

_But I can still see it in your amber eyes;_

_Emotions swimming deep within_

_As fishes would swim in the depths of the ocean_


	3. Gone

**Gone**

_You left so long ago_

_But it seems like just yesterday_

_We were running around_

_Screaming at the top of our lungs_

_"I catch you, you catch me"_

_As little children we would play all day_

_Thinking it would last_

_An eternity_

_Just like the moon and sun_

_Have been in the sky_

_Being embraced by the wind_

_That's how it seemed_

_Before you left me_

_Now you're gone_

_Who knows when you'll return_

_All that keeps me here_

_Is that simple_

_But meaningful_

_Promise_

_--_

_Yeah, I realized if I update once a week, I wouldn't finish until next month and I want them all posted this month. So, here's the next installment. I'll be updating every few days. Hope you enjoy it! Please let me know if you do!_

_Eli_


	4. Heart of Ice

**Heart of Ice**

_Your heart of ice_

_I slowly melted_

_Taught you to smile_

_While you taught me_

_To hang tough_

_Your cold eyes_

_A pair of amber orbs_

_Glowing in the night_

_My warrior here to_

_Defend me from harm_

_--_

_I hope you liked it! I would like to make a special shout out to one of my very good friends, Yair, for his nineteen birthday! And I also would like to thank hamxham for reviewing each of my poems! I am really glad you are enjoying them!_

_Also, I would like to ask my readers and reviewers to cast a vote on my poll. I have a few one-shots that I have already finished and I am having a little trouble deciding which one to upload first. Please cast your votes!_

_Thanks much,_

_Eli_


	5. Know Nothing

**Know Nothing**

_I know nothing about you_

_But I_

_Want to get to know you_

_To be your friend_

_That has no end_

_To be there when you're feeling down_

_And don't try to rebound_

_Be there when you're feeling lonesome_

_Cuz__ I'll be there to make you feel homesome_

_To lend a hand_

_Whenever I can_

_But will you let me?_

_You're too stubborn for your own good_


	6. Opposite Souls

**Opposite Souls**

**_We were once young_**

_Without a care in the world_

**_One cheerful spirit_**

_One cold soul_

**_Emerald jewels_**

_Amber orbs_

**_We stuck together like glue_**

**_Under the sky blue_**

**_Defended one another_**

_You're like my older brother_

_There can be no other_

_Unless it's my real one_

_We played till we were done_

_But how can you truly be_

_Like a sibling to me_

_When I have different feelings_

_Living inside of me_

_What was I to do?_

_Should I tell you?_

_Are my feelings worth losing our friendship?_

_You were gone_

_For quiet some time_

_Left me on my own_

_It was almost too late for my mission to be done_

_Now you're finally back_

_And it's time to finish what I began_

_Your eyes bore_

_Bore into mine_

_But before I can say a word_

_It seems to stop, time_

_Time seems to stop_

_You lean closer_

_And closer_

_Until finally_

_Your lips are upon mine_

_You huskily whisper_

_The three word I've always_

_Wanted to hear from you_

_A few years pass_

_We already said our "I do's"_

_I smile and wait for you to come home_

_I pat my stomach lovingly_

_There'll be some news when you arrive_


	7. Smile

**Smile**

_You melted my cold heart_

_With your heart of gold_

_Taught me to smile_

_Felt I could run a mile_

_Your eyes are brighter_

_Then the brightest emeralds_

_You are my star_

_Shining down on me_

_My angel from the_

_Heavens above_

* * *

_Much thanks to hamxham for reviewing! I know they're not the best, but I adore my sweet, little cheesy poems. I'm very happy you're enjoying them! For anyone's who's into _Twilight_, I'll be posting a one-shot later today or tomorrow. It'll be angst, so warning for those of you who don't want to read anything like that!_

_Arigato for reading_,

_Eli_


	8. You and Me

**You and Me**

_We were the greatest of friends_

_Just you and me_

_Two of a kind_

_Never one without the other_

_Now separated by faith_

_But will destiny bring us back?_

_To be with each other_

_Till the end of time?_

* * *

_This is the last poem that I'll be posting up under "Emerald to Amber, Amber to Emerald." Thank you for taking the time to read my poems. I really appreciate it. Special thanks to hamxham for being my only reviewer!_

_This Saturday I'll be posting another "Twilight" fanfic. This one is much happier than the last one. Check it out if you're interested!_

_Until next time,_

_Eli_


End file.
